Your Song
by VTCentaurea
Summary: Songfic. The Doctor finds River looking sad in a coffee shop. Doctor/River.


This song is 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding.

I don't own Doctor Who

_It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide.  
~~~~~~_

"Do you know what you'd like today? The soups are-" The waitress began, but River cut her off.

"I know what i want..."

"Would you like to start off with just a drink? Or do you already know what you want?" The waitress now said in a rushed voice, not wanting to be interupted again.

"I'd like a coffee and a hot chocolate, please." River said in a quiet voice. The waitress put her pad away and strolled off. River looked at the windows to see rain drops running down them. Of course the windows could cry... while she was forced to stay strong.

_~~~~~~  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy I big house where  
We both could live._

The waitress walked back with both drinks, and set both in front of her along with creamer and sugar, then walked away without another word. If it had been any other day, River would have laughed. The girl caught on quickly.

River took the tiniest sip of the hot chocolate, then added a spoonful of sugar, then tried it again. Once it taisted sweet enough, she slid it to the other end of the table, and took a drink of the coffee. The bitter drink seared the back of her throat, and made her eyes water, but she hardly noticed, as she was staring at the old couple that sat one one side of a four people seating booth. The man's arm was wrapped around the woman's shoulders. It was almost enough to bring tears to River's eyes that weren't from the black coffee.

~~~~~~__

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue.

_Anyway the thing is...  
What I really mean...  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen.  
~~~~~~_

The Doctor looked through the rain drops on the window of the small coffee shop, and saw the woman he frequently tried to steer clear of. This time, unlike others, there were no extravagant gowns, and no full body archeology suits. She was merely sitting at a table alone, her head bowed to look at the coffee in front of her.

It wasn't often that he saw her sad. There were less than three that he actually could remember. But he knew exactly what it looked like when she was truely sad. He stepped through the door, not really thinking about his actions.

_~~~~~~_

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.

_~~~~~~  
_River felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she flinched.

"River..." A man's voice said, and her eyes flew open. She wiped her eyes with her hand furiously. "Y-You were crying?" He said in a shocked tone.

"Dust was getting in my eye... sit down, Doctor..." She said, fighting to keep her voice level and not give away the sadness she had been feeling or the joy she felt when she heard his voice. He sat, and finally noticed the cup.

"Um... who?" He gestured at it.

_~~~~~~  
If I was a sculptor  
But then again no.  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
A travelling show.  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you._

"It was... it was for you." Her cheeks tinted red, but the Doctor didn't really notice.

"You knew i'd come?"

"I hoped..."

"Usually when you want me to come, you end up messing with history... why not this time?"

"I... i don't know. Didn't have any ideas." She lied.

"Well... next time, just give me a call... No need to just wait around with 'dust particles in your eyes'." He gave her a small piece of paper, which she stuffed into her pocket.

"Thank you..." She smiled. He caught the last tear that she'd missed that was still on her cheek.

"Dust... riiight..."

_~~~~~~  
Oh..  
And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It maybe quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world._


End file.
